


Twilight

by DraketheDragon



Series: Saberiri week [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Artoria and Irisviel are basically married, F/F, Fluff, They argue over books, hope you enjoy!, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraketheDragon/pseuds/DraketheDragon
Summary: The day started as it often did, with Irisviel in her arms. Artoria blinked, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. Irisviel muttered something unintelligible and shifted closer. Artoria felt a smile tug at her lips. Here in Chaldea, there was no need for her to wake early unless it was her day to Rayshift, but many habits from Camelot had yet to be broken, including waking up early. Artoria didn’t mind, it gave her the chance to admire the woman in her arms. In the dim light, Irisviel’s hair glittered as it lay across the pillow. A small smile graced her features. Her lashes cast shadows on her cheeks.Artoria pressed her lips against Irisviel’s forehead. The Caster murmured and tried to shift closer. With a huff, quiet as to not wake the woman in her arms, Artoria buried her face in Irisviel’s hair. Today would be a good day, she could already tell.She closed her eyes and let herself doze.
Relationships: Irisviel von Einzbern/Arturia Pendragon | Saber
Series: Saberiri week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211486
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Day 5! Prompt was Countdown | Domestic and I chose domestic! Hope you enjoy and have a wonderful day!

The day started as it often did, with Irisviel in her arms. Artoria blinked, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. Irisviel muttered something unintelligible and shifted closer. Artoria felt a smile tug at her lips. Here in Chaldea, there was no need for her to wake early unless it was her day to Rayshift, but many habits from Camelot had yet to be broken, including waking up early. Artoria didn’t mind, it gave her the chance to admire the woman in her arms. In the dim light, Irisviel’s hair glittered as it lay across the pillow. A small smile graced her features. Her lashes cast shadows on her cheeks.

Artoria pressed her lips against Irisviel’s forehead. The Caster murmured and tried to shift closer. With a huff, quiet as to not wake the woman in her arms, Artoria buried her face in Irisviel’s hair. Today would be a good day, she could already tell. 

She closed her eyes and let herself doze.

Her breakfast group had grown during her days in Chaldea. At first it had simply been her and Diarmuid, now however, Irisviel sat by her side, laughing at something Taiga had said. Mordred was there as well, stuffing his face with a plate that held almost as much food as Artoria’s did. Bedivere, Lancelot and Lily sat across from her, eagerly chatting about something Artoria probably had no wish to be included in. Gawain sat beside Mordred, ruffling his brother’s hair even as Mordred struggled to focus on his food. Emiya complained about Taiga’s antics. Diarmuid watched it all with a small smirk, occasionally chiming in on Lily’s grandiose plan. Merlin was late, but it was always a toss up on whether Merlin would come or not. He enjoyed annoying too many people to just annoy her.

She glanced around at her breakfast partners and smiled. Not all of her knights had been summoned yet, but she had no doubt that they would appear with time. Chaldea was truly a place of miracles. Of chances.

Irisviel caught her eyes and beamed. Artoria chuckled and leaned over to press a kiss against her cheek. Yes, Chaldea had given her so many chances. Chances she never thought she would have again. A proper duel with Diarmuid. Rebuilding her relationships with her knight and son. And Irisviel, bright and brilliant Irisviel, who had swept past the walls she had built and proceeded to make her home in her heart. 

Irisviel, whom she loved so much it sometimes scared her.

Her days had stabilized into a set pattern sometime after her summoning, one of relaxation. As Camelot’s king, she had always been busy, but now there was time to just . . . breathe. Chaldea was full of Heroic Spirits, she no longer needed to carry all the weight on her own shoulders. She could just enjoy herself in a way she never could have while she was king.

Afternoons were for them. The hours that stretched from dinner to bed were when she and Irisviel could shut out the world and just be near one another. They sat on the bed, curled under the covers. Irisviel had a book on her lap. Her back pressed against Artoria’s chest, Artoria’s chin rested on Irisviel’s shoulder. It was always interesting to see what Irisviel would read in these hours together. This time it was something about vampires. Twilight, if Artoria was remembering the name properly.

“Irisviel.”

“Hmm?”

“Have you not read this book before?” 

A light giggle. Irisviel turned slightly, eyes gleaming faintly. “You remember it?”

“A bit of it.” Artoria admitted. She tapped her finger against the page. “I did not think it was good enough to warrant a reread.”

Irisviel closed the book and twisted fully. “Artoria,” her voice was light and playful. “Don’t tell me you’re denying the charms of Twilight?”

Artoria struggled to keep a straight face. “Of course I would not. Not where you could hear me, at least.”

Irisviel pouted. “Artoria.”

“Very well, my lady. I admit the book has some charms, although none as great as yours.” 

“Artoria!” Irisviel gasped, hands flying to her cheeks. A smile broke out across her face. “Flirt.”

“Only for you, my lady. Only for you.” She pressed a kiss against Irisviel’s cheek. “And you deserve every compliment that I could shower upon you.”

Irisviel turned her face and pressed a quick kiss against Artoria’s lips. She pulled back slightly. “I suppose I’ll have to forgive your taste in literature then.”

Artoria rested her forehead against Irisviel’s. “If anything, I should forgive you.”

Irisviel snorted. “Don’t be silly, Twilight is a classic.”

“I am not being silly. I am being perfectly serious. Do I not look serious?”

Irisviel giggled and shoved her shoulder lightly. “You are not being serious! I know that twinkle in your eye very well!”

Artoria blinked. “What twinkle?”

“That twinkle!” 

Artoria could feel her lips twitching in amusement. “Are you sure you are not talking about your own twinkle? For no do -”

THWACK.

Artoria fell back onto the bed, blinking rapidly. Irisviel lowered her pillow. “That,” she said, laughing, “is what you get for being silly.” She tossed the pillow aside and flopped down beside her.

“I was not being silly.” Artoria protested.

Irisviel gave her a look.

Artoria allowed her face to crack. “Very well, perhaps a bit silly.” She turned on her side and dragged Irisviel closer. “But in all seriousness, Twilight is not worth a reread. There are better things you could be doing with your time.”

Irisviel raised an eyebrow. “Like?”

“Well . . .” She trailed off and bit her lip. Finally, she sighed. “I conceded to your point.”

Irisviel giggled again and shifted closer. She pressed a kiss against Artoria’s nose, then her cheek, then her lips. “Well, I suppose there is something else I could be doing,” She mused against Artoria’s lips.

Artoria hummed. “Was Twilight just a ploy then, my lady?”

“Maybe.” 

Artoria chuckled. “Oh my love, you should know that you do not need a ploy to get what you want from me.” 

“ Flatterer.” Irisviel pulled back slightly, red eyes shining. “I love you."

Artoria smiled. “I love you too, Irisviel.”

Oh yes, there were many things to thank Chaldea for, but perhaps the chance to see Irisviel’s bright smile again was the most important of them all.


End file.
